


My Chemical Romance Imagines

by star_six7



Series: Bandom Imagines [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_six7/pseuds/star_six7
Summary: A collection of My Chemical Romance imagines/reader inserts.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You, Gerard Way/Reader, Gerard Way/You, Mikey Way/Reader, Mikey Way/You, Ray Toro/Reader, Ray Toro/You
Series: Bandom Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820785
Kudos: 35





	1. Young and Reckless (It's Just Past 8) - F

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction. No part of this story is meant to be libel, slander, or in any way derogatory towards any character’s real life counterpart. I’m not delusional; I know that these characters are simply based off of a public persona and may not actually resemble the people behind those personas. Any additional characters that you do not recognize are entirely fictional, unless otherwise stated. And finally, if you got here by Googling yourself, whatever happens next is 100% on you.
> 
> Cross-posted from my Tumblr (@star-six7).

Touring could get weird. It was tough being away from friends and family for months at a time, sleep could only be found at the oddest of times and places, the food was questionable at best, and showers were practically non-existent. All of this combined with the nervous thrill of trying to play a killer show every single night sometimes made people act out in weird ways. Moods varied from cranky to hyper to withdrawn, often all within the same night. When My Chemical Romance began to tour more and more often in support of their debut record, this was something you had to learn to love- you were one of the band’s original members, after all. Therefore, one quiet afternoon during the heat of summer, it really didn’t come as a surprise when Frank randomly started pinching your arm during a particularly long stretch on the road.

“Frank.”

_Pinch._

“Frank, I swear to god. I am trying to read.”

_Pinch._

“If you pinch me one more time-” you glared down at Frank, who was curled up on his back with the top of his head pushed against your hip. He grinned right back up at you, the picture of innocence. However, you (and anyone who had known him for more than 5 minutes) were well aware that “Frank” and “innocence” should never be used in the same sentence.

“If you kids don’t stop fighting, I will turn this car around; so help me God,” Gerard called idly from the driver’s seat.

_Pinch._

“Okay Frank, really now, what’s up?” you said, keeping your voice down so that Gerard could focus on the road. You shut your worn novel and twisted in your seat to look down at him. He just smiled again and turned over, already on the way to falling asleep.

\---

By the time you were midway through the set at that night’s club, you had completely forgotten about the confusing and mildly infuriating incident with Frank. On stage, everything else seemed to fade away - except for the guys and the music you were working so hard to bring to life. However, what had happened earlier that afternoon was brought to the forefront of your mind when Frank started throwing picks at you from across the stage.

At first, it was easy to chalk it up to his chaotic stage persona- he was always doing whatever he could to get a rise out of you, Mikey, or Ray. However, it soon became clear that tonight he was zeroed in on you, taking every short break between songs to launch picks and water bottle caps at your back and the side of your head. You tried to catch his eye a couple of times, wondering if you had done something to genuinely piss him off, but he just laughed and refused to meet your questioning stare.

\---

After the show, when the endless barrage of small projectiles had ended, you tried to corner him while you were supposed to be helping load up the van. You cut him off just as he came out the back door of the club, glaring at him with your arms crossed.

“Hi, um, excuse me, Frank, but what the actual fuck,” you demanded.

Instead of explaining his sudden fixation with mildly attacking and greatly confusing you, or even addressing you like a normal human being and speaking to you directly, he dropped the box of cables he was holding at your feet. Grinning wider than before, he ran across the parking lot, spurring Ray to chase after him, laughing. You sighed, picked up the box, and started carrying it towards the van when the glint of a familiar pair of glasses caught your eye. Instinctively, you glanced in their direction, and saw Mikey observing the entire situation with a carefully bored expression.

“Mikey, what’s going on with Frank? Did I do something?” you asked plainly. Mikey was the one to go to if there was conflict within the band; somehow, he always seemed to know everything that was going on.

“I don’t know,” he said, almost smirking. “What do _you_ think’s happening?”

“I honestly have no clue. He’s acting…” you frowned, realization dawning on you. “He’s acting like a third grader with a crush!”

Mikey said nothing, and simply turned around to continue loading the van.

The idea that Frank might have a thing for you… was jarring, to say the least. You had spent the entirety of the last several months carefully constructing a mental wall between your friendship with Frank (for the sake of the band) and your feelings for him. Since the first time you had watched Pencey play in a crowded basement, to opening for them with My Chem in the next state over, and finally, Frank joining the band just before the release of _Bullets_ , you had only fallen deeper and deeper for him. The idea that maybe, just maybe, the secret that you had been harboring for almost a year didn’t need to be kept secret anymore made _you_ feel like a third grader with a crush too.

After that mildly earth-shattering revelation, all of Frank’s antics quickly turned from being confusing and frustrating to endearing. You felt giddy, giggling every time Frank made a big show of stealing a fry off of your plate at the diner the band had chosen for a late dinner that night. Though you were eager to find out if your suspicions were correct, you knew you needed to wait until the two of you were alone. Luckily, it happened to be Frank’s turn to drive next, and you had won the right to shotgun that night after beating Ray in an intense game of license plate bingo.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur, and before you knew it, you were watching the streetlights fly past as Frank navigated the van back onto the freeway. For a while, the two of you drove in silence, not wanting to disturb the other four who were clearly trying to get some sleep before the next bathroom break. Clearly, the playful, teasing mood of earlier was gone, though the companionable silence wasn’t unpleasant.

After a few minutes, Frank cleared his throat. “Why don’t you put on some music?” he suggested.

You flipped through the stack of CDs in the glove compartment, settling on one that you knew both of you loved. After turning down the volume to an appropriate level, you kicked back in your seat, occasionally checking the rearview mirror to make sure everyone else was asleep. You also noticed Frank glancing at you out of the corner of his eye every so often.

It was now or never, you thought. “Frank,” you started.

“Yeah?”

“So, about earlier…” you watched as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “You were really acting up, huh? Trying to get my attention?”

He nodded, turning scarlet.

“Well, you didn’t need to act like a lovesick fourth grader,” you laughed. ”You already had it. You have since the day we met.”

You watched his face as he glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. “I do?”

“Of course you do, so why don’t we skip to the part where we hold hands underneath the slide?” you grinned.

Smiling, he took one hand off of the wheel and gently rested it on yours.

“I think we can do that.”


	2. And We're Living It Up (Leave It All Behind) - F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is entirely a work of fiction. No part of this story is meant to be libel, slander, or in any way derogatory towards any character’s real life counterpart. I’m not delusional; I know that these characters are simply based off of a public persona and may not actually resemble the people behind those personas. Any additional characters that you do not recognize are entirely fictional, unless otherwise stated. And finally, if you got here by Googling yourself, whatever happens next is 100% on you.
> 
> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@star-six7)

Warped Tour, 2005. St Louis, MO.

It was only the third stop on Warped, and the heat was already un-fucking-bearable. And while the temperature in St Louis was creeping up on 95 degrees, you knew that it would feel like winter compared to the southwestern dates that lay ahead. Unfortunately, knowing this did little to keep you from feeling miserable.

It was early in the afternoon, and the members of My Chem, yourself included, were fruitlessly trying to kill time before soundcheck and stay out of the heat. Mikey, the most social of the band (despite what the fans seemed to think), was off in the festival grounds, probably hanging out with 1/4 of Fall Out Boy. Gerard and Frank were somewhere in the bus park, likely getting into trouble with some of the other bands. Trouble wasn’t hard to find on Warped. Ray was holed up in the studio in the back of the bus, trying to nail down a riff he had been working on for a few days. You were laying in your bunk, alternating between checking your Sidekick and trying to sleep. After about an hour, you were still bored as all hell.

“Ray,” you said, getting up and swinging open the studio door. “Take a break. I’m bored as fuck, and I want company.”

Ray sighed and took off his headphones. “Do I have to? It’s hot as fuck out, and I’d rather not be dragged into whatever the fuck it is that Frank and Gerard are doing.”

“Fine, we don’t have to leave the bus. What about horror movies, and I don’t fucking know, pizza? Or something,” you conceded.

“Sounds fine with me. I’ve been wanting to have a Friday the 13th marathon.”

“You know none of them are as good as the first,” you grinned. “I’ll call up some pizza.”

After the couch had been (mostly) cleared and pizza from a festival vendor had been delivered directly to the bus (bless Warped security), you and Ray sprawled out on opposite ends of the lounge sofa and pressed play. When the lights were turned off and the AC was at full blast, the tour bus was almost refreshing.

Halfway through Friday the 13th Part Two, the relative peace was disturbed by the bus door opening and a sudden influx of noise, light, humidity, and Frank.

“What the fuck happened to you?” you asked, unimpressed.

“Water guns,” Frank bounced down the aisle towards the bunks. He reappeared moments later, toweling dry his soaked hair and bare chest. He grabbed a blue Gatorade from the mini-fridge at the front, gulping it down. “Joe’s idea.”

You considered this, mildly surprised that the water didn’t evaporate the moment it touched the pavement. “Sounds fun.”

“It was. Hey, is that Jason?” Frank, still shirtless, flung himself facedown across both your and Ray’s laps.

“Dude, if you’re not gonna blow me, get your face outta my lap,” Ray said, looking unimpressed.

“Are you offering, Toro?” Frank turned his head and grinned.

Ray punched him in the head.

Lightly, of course.

The conversation lapsed into comfortable silence as the movie played on, you and Ray eating pizza and ignoring Frank’s occasional squirming.

After finishing the third movie, Ray stood up, jostling Frank, and stretched. “This has been fun,” he sighed. “But I think it’s time to go round up Mikeyway before it’s too late for soundcheck.”

“See you there, then,” you nodded. Frank saluted him.

A few minutes after the bus door had closed, Frank sat up and turned to face you. Knowing what he wanted (it had happened a few times before), you took a quiet breath before turning and meeting his eyes.

He said nothing, just studying your expression with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Just when the tension was getting ridiculous, Frank slowly leant in and pressed his lips against yours. You felt yourself rrelax into the kiss, your eyes sliding shut as he slowly pushed his tongue into your mouth. Your hand rested on the back of his neck, your fingers slowly stroking through his short, bleached hair. He moved one hand up from your waist to curve up along your chest, making small, gentle movements with his fingers.

Just as things were really starting to heat up, the bus door opened yet again, this time for Gerard. You jumped back from Frank, praying that the singer hadn’t seen. Luckily, it seemed like Gerard was still adjusting to the sudden darkness and couldn’t see much of anything.

“Hey, where the fuck is my sketchbook? I wanna show the guys from Simple Plan,” he frowned, glancing at the dining table.

“Uh, if it’s not there, it’s probably in your bunk,” you suggested when you had recovered from the shock.

“Thanks. Hey, is that Friday the 13th?” Gerard was already sprinting towards the back.

Frank leaned back into the couch and laughed. “You should have seen your face, holy shit.”

“Shut the fuck up or see if it ever happens again,” you muttered, going red as you turned back to the movie.

Deep down, you both knew it didn’t matter if Frank made fun of you until the cows came home. Whatever “it” was had happened several times before and was most definitely going to happen again. There wasn’t really a name for the strange platonic-yet-romantic attraction between you and Frank, but honestly, you didn’t care. Maybe it would fade at the end of the summer, along with all the sunburns and hazy tour memories. Maybe it would grow into something more, something solid. After all, it was Warped Tour. Stranger things have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please comment and let me know what you liked about it or what your favorite part was! Also, feel free to send in requests to my tumblr!


	3. And You're Someone Who Knows Someone (Who Was Someone I Once Knew) - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction. No part of this story is meant to be libel, slander, or in any way derogatory towards any character’s real life counterpart. I’m not delusional; I know that these characters are simply based off of a public persona and may not actually resemble the people behind those personas. Any additional characters that you do not recognize are entirely fictional, unless otherwise stated. And finally, if you got here by Googling yourself, whatever happens next is 100% on you.
> 
> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@star-six7)

You rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet anxiously as you stood in front of the chain-link fence. Finally, a large guy with a security shirt came into your view, calling out your name.

“Hey,” he grinned when you nodded. “It’s good to finally meet you in person; Gerard’s been chattering nonstop about you for the past few days. I’m Worm, I’m in charge of most of the security for the band; I’ll take you back now.”

“Okay,” you nodded, putting away the backstage pass that Gerard had mailed to you. You were slightly taken aback by the professional quality of the whole set-up; the last time you had been to a My Chem show, it had been in a much less… respectable venue, and there wasn’t even the faintest idea of guards and backstage passes. Something told you that the security probably wasn’t the only thing that had changed over the last few years...

While you were lost in your thoughts, Worm had led you through a back parking lot filled with big box trucks and busy stage crews right to the band’s bus. He punched in a key-code, and grandly guided you up the steps. 

“Gerard, your esteemed guest has arrived!” He winked good-naturedly at you, and then turned to leave. “Soundcheck at four, _please_ attempt to think about being there in some semblance of a timely manner.” He rolled his eyes as he exited the bus.

Gerard, of course, didn’t hear him because he was too busy leaping off the couch so he could tackle you. “You’re here!”

“Yes,” you grinned, attempting to pat his back and keep your balance at the same time. “It’s been so long, Gerard, how are you?”

He let go and returned your smile. “I’ve been great, really great. A lot better than I was the last time we met. Um,” he ran a hand through his close-cropped white hair, and glanced sideways at Mikey. “You remember Ray and Mikey, right?” 

“Of course,” you grinned at them. “How could I not? I did go to all of your shows for a year.”

“Well, uh, Otter ended up leaving after we finished recording _Three Cheers_ , so that’s Bob- say hi, Bob- oh! And you remember Pencey, right? Well, Frankie’s with us now, and I think that about covers it.”

You waved at them. You remembered Frank’s wild nature, not surprised that he fit in so well with My Chem, and Bob seemed nice enough. All of the guys seemed genuinely excited about your presence, though you couldn’t shake the feeling that there were some conspiratorial glances and nudges being thrown around by everyone except Mikey. In fact, the bassist in question was doing his best to look artfully bored from his place on the couch and ignore Frank’s not-so-subtle shoving. Still, you felt a certain tug towards him, even after all these years.

“C’mon!” Gerard said brightly, snapping you out of your observations. “Let me give you the grand tour.”

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a whirlwind of wandering the bus park and venue with Gerard, watching the guys soundcheck from the nosebleeds, and dining on pizza in the green room. You were so glad you had been able to make it to a show; Gerard was one of your closest friends, and it had been a couple of years since you had last met. 

Your friendship had started during your senior year of college- you had both had an internship in the same building, albeit for different companies and lines of work. Since then, you had bonded over several of your shared interests and kept in touch, leading you to go to several of the first My Chem shows, and by extension, meet Ray, Frank, and Mikey. Though your busy work life and their crazy tour schedule had caused you to drift apart, it felt like no time had passed at all as you watched Ray swat Frank for stealing his pizza while Gerard and Mikey laughed uncontrollably at Ray’s exasperated expression.

Soon enough, it was time for them to go onstage, which became evident when the venue’s stage manager knocked on the door to lead them to the curtain. Worm reappeared and guided you to the seat marked on your ticket from Gerard- a center stage view from the very first row of actual seats behind the pit. Clearly, Gerard had wanted to make sure you didn’t miss a single part of the show.

The lights dimmed, and you watched two crewmembers dressed as doctors and nurses wheel out a covered gurney while the sound of a heartbeat monitor played over the sound system. You were unsurprised when Gerard leapt out of the gurney moments later, kicking off the show. 

You already knew the guys were awe-inspiring onstage- you had known it from the way you felt the first time you saw them live- but it was clear to see that over the past few years, they had taken it to a whole new level. They had each grown into their stage personas and their identity as a band, but your eyes kept drifting to one member in particular...

You had noticed it earlier today, but Mikey had definitely evolved since the last time you had met. He seemed much more sure of himself onstage; instead of retreating to the space almost directly behind Gerard, he often came up to the edge of the stage or interacted with his bandmates. He also seemed more relaxed off stage, easily interacting with fans outside of the venue and joking before the show with the rest of the band and crew. You couldn’t deny that he was a far cry from Gerard’s shy, slightly awkward, little brother you had met all those years ago.

Before you knew it, the show was over, and Frank was insisting on heading to a nearby diner for several plates of french fries and milkshakes. You glanced at your watch and balked. “Shit… I’m sorry guys, it’s almost 1am and I didn’t get a hotel. I think I’m going to start the drive home.”

Frank and Gerard glanced at each other, and then they rushed to stop you. “Don’t be ridiculous, come with us and you can just stay on the bus!”

“I don’t want to take up anyone’s space…” You hemmed.

“It’s fine!” Ray insisted. “Don’t even worry about it, you can sleep in the back lounge, it’s honestly very nice.”

Though you were suspicious of their enthusiasm, you accepted their offer with a shrug and followed the rest of the group in their search for a 24 hour diner.

…

You sighed as you took off your shoes and settled into the bed in the back lounge. You were exhausted; the long day of walking, dancing, and socializing was starting to catch up to you. However, just as soon as you had stretched out across the soft surface and closed you, you were startled upright by the sound of yelling coming from the bunk area just behind the lounge door. Confused, you opened it to see Mikey, looking irate, and Frank looking guilty yet slightly pleased with himself.

“What the actual fuck, Frank?” Mikey glared accusingly at him.

“I’m really sorry Mikey, it was-”

“An accident? Frank, we all know you’re clumsy as fuck, but there’s absolutely no way someone pours an entire liter of soda directly on my bunk on accident!”

“Oh shit,” you said, stepping out of the doorway to assess the damage.

Mikey glanced at you. “Sorry if I woke you up, Frank’s just being ridiculous.”

“Mikey, I don’t think you’re gonna be able to sleep here tonight,” Ray said, gently prodding Mikey’s mattress. “It’s pretty soaked.”

“Oh, well, of course,” Mikey sighed irritably. “Well, couch it is, then.”

“Actually,” Gerard piped up, oh-so-helpfully, “there’s plenty of space in the back lounge.” He turned to you. “If you’re okay with sharing, that is.”

You stared at him, trying to figure out his plan here. You were pretty sure that if he could bat his eyelashes right now, he would. Ignoring your suddenly accelerating heart rate, you turned back to Mikey.

“I don’t mind sharing, it is your bus after all,” you shrugged, glancing at Mikey. “Gerard’s right, there’s plenty of room.”

The other three looked extremely pleased with themselves.

“Thank you,” he told you, before turning to glare at Frank and head into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, you were in the back lounge again, somewhat awkwardly laying on one half of the double bed as you waited for Mikey to turn off the lights and get settled.

He looked abashed as he stretched out on the opposite side of the bed. “I’m sorry for snapping back there,” he said. “It’s just… the guys have been making fun of me for the past few days and it gets old fast.”

“I understand, it's okay,” you nodded, as you watched his silhouette shift closer to you in the dark.

He gave you a considering look. “It’s just… I told them something personal and they couldn’t just leave it alone. Honestly, this whole weekend has been sort of a set up.”

You rolled over to look at him properly as everything began to fall into place. Frank and Gerard’s insistence that you should stay the night, Frank’s “clumsiness,” Gerard’s helpful suggestions, the general feeling that something was going on behind the scenes…

“Oh,” you said, hoping he would confirm your suspicions, “what do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just that,” for a moment, it seemed like the endearing shyness of the Mikey you had met in Gerard’s basement was back. “Okay, like.” He took a steadying breath. “I’m working on building my confidence, so I’m gonna tell you this and hope for this best. I’ve… had a thing for you for a while, if it wasn’t already obvious. I mean, at first, it was just a crush… but as the years went on, and I- we grew up, I’ve realized it’s more than that. I know I’m still working on being stable, but I want to take that chance with you. I mean, if you feel the same way of course.” He paused. “Wow, that was a weight off my chest.”

You stared at him, opening your mouth to speak and then closing it as you parsed your thoughts. You had always felt a certain fondness for Mikey, and the past day had shown you that, over the course of a few years, it had grown into something more than friendship. You couldn’t deny that you also had feelings towards Mikey, and that seeing his new-found confidence and sense of self had only solidified them.

“Um, you’re not like, pissed, are you?”

His timid question snapped you out of your reverie.

“No, of course not!” you rushed to assure him. “I… I feel the same way, Mikey. I think I always have.”

“Oh!” He couldn’t keep the small grin off of his face. “So then I guess you don’t mind if I do this then, right?” He moved in closer to you and wrapped his free arm around your waist, effectively pulling you into his chest.

You smiled, warm with the feeling that things had finally fallen into place. “Good guess,” you sighed, already beginning to fall asleep.

“One more thing,” Mikey paused.

“Hm?”

“Under no circumstances can the others know that their evil plan worked.” “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, feel free to send in requests on my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this story, feel free to send in requests on my Tumblr!


End file.
